


Phone Sex

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Willow's away and wanting Spike. He comes up with something new they haven't tried.





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Phone Sex  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,099  
>  **Summary:** Willow's away and wanting Spike. He comes up with something new they haven't tried.  
>  **A/N:** written for blondebitz for winning the 30 in 30 Challenge at nekid_spike for [this manip](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5092796.html)

She sighed loudly as she flopped down onto the motel bed. “Why did you let me come here alone?”

Spike smiled. “I couldn’t stop you. And I wouldn’t even if I could.”

Seven long lonely days had passed by since the last time she had seen him, since he had held her in his arms and made.... And it would be another three days before she was back home in Sunnydale with Spike. “I wish you were here.”

The little catch in her voice was almost his undoing. “So do I, pet.” He whispered in agreement as he cradled the phone against his cheek.

“I miss you.” There was an undeniable note of frustrated desire in her tone.

His smile widened at the need in her voice. “There may be something we can do about that.”

“Really? How?” 

He tried to bite back the laughter that threatened at the hopeful sound she didn’t bother to hide in her voice. “We can have phone sex.” Nothing but silence greeted him. “Willow?” He could hear her breathing over the line and he knew she was thinking about what he had said. 

“I don’t.. I’m not..”

The soft, husky purr in Spike’s voice was the epitome of temptation as he softly whispered into the phone, “Come on.”

Willow’s groan echoed in his ear. “I can’t.”

“Why not? You know you want to.” He didn’t want to push her out of her safe little comfort zone too fast but she was already tempting fate by being with him. He was a vampire there was nothing safe about him. “I know you do. I can hear it, I can feel how much you want me.”

She began to stammer. “I... uh... I...”

“Just close your eyes and think about it, baby.” Spike lowered his voice. “My hands on your body, caressing your skin, pulling at your ni....”

His name followed by her harsh groan interrupted him. “Spike.”

Spike knew the sound of surrender when he heard it. It was still one of the sweetest sounds in the world and one that was guaranteed to drive him crazy with need. “Take off your clothes.” 

The unmistakable sounds of fabric rustling and bedsprings creaking proved she was doing as he commanded. Spike rushed to catch up. Within seconds his discarded clothes where in a pile on the floor.

“Good girl.” He praised as he leaned back against the headboard. “I bet you’re already wet for me, aren’t you?”

Harsh breathing came over the phone. “Please.”

But Spike wasn’t about to let her off that easy. “Are you wet for me?” He repeated the question.

“Yes.” Her answer escaped her on a breathless moan.

“Do you want me to play with your nipples?” Spike teased. “My fingers pinching and pulling until they are tight buds or...” He paused letting the tension build. “Perhaps it’s my mouth you want. I can lick and suck your nipples until you come. Would you like that?” 

“Mmmm... Ah...”

He closed his eyes as his body tightened. “Are you playing with your breasts, pretending it’s me that’s squeezing and fondling them?”

“Spike.” 

“Tell me.” At her quite gasp Spike opened his eyes and with a wicked grin whispered, “Or maybe you would rather have my hand slowly caressing your body, moving lower and lower until....” The pause was almost cruel and he knew it but he didn’t give a damn he wanted to hear her beg.

“Please. Oh please.” Her cries came over the line almost immediately.

He couldn’t stop the triumphant smile. “I slip my finger gently inside of you and begin to slowly thrust in and out.” Spike growled into the phone. “You’re so wet, so tight. Your body arches against me as I ease a second finger inside of you. I want to fuck you right now.” 

“Oh, God.” 

“My fingers thrust inside of you and I can feel your body tighten.” A muscle ticked in his jaw at the sweet sounds of her moans coming over the line. He knew she was getting so close. “Don’t come yet.” Spike slowly ran his hand down his chest before sliding lower to grasp his cock. “I press the palm of my hand firmly against your clit with just enough pressure for you to feel it down deep.”

“Spike, please, please.” 

But Willow’s pleas fall on deaf ears as he continued to torment her. “I thrust my fingers inside of you faster and faster, deeper and deeper until your body begins to tremble and your inner muscles begin to tighten around my fingers.” Another growl rumbled in his chest as he stroked his cock to the sound of her cries.

“Please.” 

_Damn. But he really did love to hear her beg._ His balls tightened against his body as his orgasm threatened. “Come for me.” His tone demanding as he commanded her to give them both what they needed.

Willow could only do as he commanded and she screamed his name as her orgasm overtook her.

The sexy sounds of her moans of pleasure and his name screamed at her peak drove him up the wall with desire. His fingers tightened around his cock, his hand moved faster and faster until with a shout of her name he followed her over the precipice.

“You okay?” He whispered at the harsh sounds of her breathing.

“I... uh...I’m...” The sound of her swallowing hard came over the line. “I’m a lot more than okay.” A soft sigh followed before she lowered her voice. “We should have done this a lot sooner.”

He could actually hear the grin in her voice and see the blush on her cheeks. “Well, love, we can’t worry about what we didn’t do in the past but there’s no reason we can’t look to the future. And since you’ll be there for a few more days...” Spike let his voice trail off.

“Tomorrow?”

There was no denying the hopeful tone as she spoke. Spike grinned wickedly. “Whatever you want, pet.” A deep growl rumbled in his chest before echoing through the phone. “And if you’re real lucky I may even bite you the next time.”

“Spike.”

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind what Willow was picturing. “None of that now. You need to rest.”

As soon as the words had left his mouth a yawn came over the phone. “Goodnight, Spike. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Spike whispered as he ended the call. He shifted lower in the bed, placed his hands behind his head and let his mind begin to make plans for tomorrow night’s call.


End file.
